


Lost and Found Series Covers [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bad Dumbledore, Bonding, Creature Inheritance, Eventual Adrian/Draco pairing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Lost and FoundFour year old Harry runs away from his family so he won’t be sold to a pedophile. After several days of wandering, sick and feverish, he’s found by none other than Severus Snape.Lost and Found - Adrian Snape or Harry PotterAdrian has an ability that is apparently extremely rare: he can speak to any and all animals. Unfortunately, this ends up giving more grief than one would think…Lost and Found - Hogwart EditionAdrian (Harry) begins Hogwarts with his friends. What awaits the new Slytherin students? What happens when, instead of Draco being spurned in first year, it's Ron Weasley?





	Lost and Found Series Covers [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sollardragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollardragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost and Found - Hogwart Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183325) by [sollardragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollardragon/pseuds/sollardragon). 



> I really enjoyed this series.  
> It is a great series and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
> Just a word of warning... The WARNINGS are there for a reason and the series does deal with some very DARK and SERIOUS issues.  
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
